


【alldick】英雄

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 看了黑袍纠察队之后开的脑洞。套用了世界设定，当然因为我还没开始补漫画所以更多是我的脑洞。夜翼是被卢瑟集团完全掌控的英雄，有时候他会被带去招待客户。这并不是他想要的。有21和31，sladick少量提及。强迫怀孕。路人×翅提及，被迫卖身，无法接受者慎入。第二章更新。本章主要是jaydick和roydick。涉及束缚、道具、失禁啥的，有双龙提及，不喜勿入。





	1. Chapter 1

杰森·陶德是迪克·格雷森的掌控者。  
当然，对外界来说，杰森是超级英雄夜翼的经济人，一个英俊招人喜欢的酷哥。  
实际上，他会帮助那些想和夜翼春宵一度的男人们按住这个超级英雄的双腿，防止这些普通人被那双有力的腿夹成两半。  
除了被那些人享用之外的所有私人时间，迪克都是属于他的。  
也许在有些人眼里看来，他或许是帮凶或者牢头，其中甚至可能包括迪克自己。但杰森更喜欢称自己是迪克的男朋友。  
迪克·格雷森童年曾遭遇不幸，他的父母在一场表演中坠落，而当时才七岁的迪克，却因为父母的负债成为了债主托尼·祖可的所有物。  
像他那样漂亮的孩子，有很多的用处，祖可更喜欢来钱快的那种，他把迪克介绍给了一些有特殊嗜好的客人，希望以此来打开销路，这样在他把迪克卖进妓院之后，可以招揽更多的客人。但是当迪克面对第一个男人对他伸出的罪恶的手，不由自主的飞到天花板上的时候，祖可有了更好的主意。  
卢瑟集团会需要这样孩子，祖可知道，迪克会成为万众瞩目的……超级英雄。  
从祖可的手里到变成卢瑟集团的所有物，迪克的待遇或许变得更好，可是他的命运却并没有太多的改变，或许更加光鲜亮丽、生活轻松，却依旧无法主宰他的命运。  
当他被卢瑟集团包装的光鲜亮丽的推上舞台，他所有的商业价值都被发掘，他俊俏的眉眼，完美的家世，以及性感的身材都让他受人追捧，没人能够抵挡他漂亮的蓝眼睛和愉快的微笑。  
只是他在私底下依旧被卢瑟集团贩卖着，一些想要和夜翼有着亲密接触的男人和女人只要付出一定的代价，就可以与他约会、吃饭甚至接吻，而更有权势的一些人，则可以在夜晚享用这位俊美的英雄。  
当然，被享用的只是一个可悲的、和英雄长得相似的男妓，而非夜翼本人。  
杰森就是在那个时候成为迪克的掌控者的，他是拥有超乎寻常力量的超人类，但他不想成为英雄，于是就成为了囚禁迪克的牢笼。  
他在迪克第一次被绑在床上，迎接男人侵犯的时候牢牢的按住了他的腿，骑在他的背上，让那个男人插入他毫无准备的身体，在他的疼痛中达到高潮，在他狭窄的甬道中成结，恨不能撑破他的身体，最后彻底灌满了他的身体。又在一切结束后抱住他温柔的安抚他，用手指和阴茎让迪克知道了被男人操会有多么的愉快。  
从此以后这似乎就成了习惯，男人们操他，然后杰森再在男人们离开之后继续。  
迪克从来都知道他的身份，知道他只是一个将被彻底利用的男妓，可是当他持续的在阳光下以英雄的身份行走，他就总会以为他还是个人，甚至还是个超级英雄。  
杰森总知道该怎么打碎这些幻想。  
在床上，在粗暴的性行为中，他把迪克用力的压在身下，用力的插入他的身体，辱骂他，殴打他，在他体内毫不留情的成结，并最终让他适应这一切，杰森让他知道他只是个婊子、荡妇，他只能在男人的身下张开腿，然后被精液灌满。  
最初的时候迪克也曾恳求杰森饶过他，或者让他能够轻松一点，因为他已经认出了杰森，他曾经的邻居，那个会冲他羞涩微笑，给了他初吻的男孩。他不知道分离的几年里究竟发生了什么，让当初还是个普通人的杰森变成了超人类，性格也产生了彻底的变化。他曾经试图给予暗示，他害怕说明白了之后杰森会被公司从他身边无情的赶走，杰森似乎认出了他，又或许根本没有。  
他对他是那么的残忍。  
最初的时候他们都还很年轻，第一次他试图反抗，杰森对他动手的时候过了火，折断了他的胳膊，把他的屁股操出了血，杰森的结太大了让他受了伤，这让公司不得不临时编造出了他为了拯救孩子而受伤的新闻。  
迪克真希望那新闻是真的。  
他们都受到了斥责，而迪克受到的惩罚更重。后来迪克学会了妥协，而杰森学会了收手。  
当迪克性别觉醒为beta的时候，他不知道情况会变得更好还是更糟糕。  
相对于其他人十七八岁就发育完全，迪克二十岁才彻底性成熟可以说是有些迟了。杰森曾捏着他的脸颊嘲笑他肚子里吃了那么多的精液，被在alpha在肚子里成结那么多次，居然还没有在更早的时候确定性别变成一个彻底的荡妇，是不是还是太饥渴被操的不够？  
卢瑟集团原本希望他是一个omega，那样的他可以拥有更多的利用价值——性别平等的标杆、更多想要睡他，甚至是拥有他孩子的男人所能带来的利益。  
但是beta……只能说聊胜于无。  
在最初迪克十八岁还没觉醒的时候，甚至有些人想要用迪克做试验，看能否把他转变成一个omega，最后杰森说服了他们不那么做，因为迪克这样更自然，不管他最后转变成了什么，在大众眼中都会显得更加的真实。  
beta也能怀孕，只是相对于omega而言没那么容易。  
当然他也能被标记，可是公司绝不会允许。他们需要的是一个大众情人，而不是一个和人标记之后又和无数人调情的荡妇。  
再加上多年的人气积累，让他终于从二线英雄跨入了一线英雄的行列，于是公司开始为他调整路线，让他拥有更多的长期的情人，而不再是可以被随便什么人睡的妓女，他那些肮脏的过去被抹去，也成为了公司掌控他日后人生的筹码。  
夜翼开始和那些能够给公司带来利益又对他有好感的男人们定期的“约会”，也许哪天他还可能会怀上他们中哪个的孩子。当然，这些人也心知肚明夜翼是个什么货色，迪克认为也许他只是他们联合的一个借口或者象征。  
怀孕生子同样是来自于公司的要求，当他性成熟之后，他就再也没能避孕过，公司想要他的孩子，一个超级英雄自然孕育的胎儿。  
****  
今天是和他的情人之一，德雷克集团的提姆·德雷克约会的日子，这个掌控了大半电子产业的集团掌舵人从多年前他还是个少年的时候就迷恋着夜翼。和那些总是见不上几面就把他拖上床的男人们相比，提姆对夜翼进行的更像是追求，定期的约会，赠送礼物和甜言蜜语，他们甚至手牵手的逛过游乐园，就像是一对普通情侣。  
但当他最终确认成为迪克的情人之一的时候，提姆带着温柔的微笑邀请杰森和他们一起进入房间。  
迪克依旧被压制，被束缚，被彻底的利用，提姆和杰森或许会注意着他的反应让他也得到享受，可是依旧无法改变他像是东西一样被对待的事实。  
或许他就像对方更珍爱的花瓶或者画作，才值得这样的小心翼翼，直到不再被喜欢的那天。  
“杰森，我知道你对迪克的感情，我不介意我们一起。”提姆揽着夜翼的腰礼貌的对杰森说。  
“是的，但你和迪克拥有更正式的关系不是吗？”杰森凑过去亲了亲迪克的嘴唇，然后开始催促，“最近迪克很忙，他有可能会成为联盟的一员，我希望我们能更好的享受这段时间。”  
“哦。”提姆看上去有些失望，“如果需要一些帮助，请尽管对我说。”  
夜翼露出微笑，他走出两个男人的包围，慢慢的走到床边，开始姿态优雅的脱去他的制服。  
随着他肌肤裸露的增多，男人们的呼吸也逐渐变得粗重起来。  
最后总是会这样，当夜翼被男人按在床上的时候，就顺从的展开了身体。多年来的的遭遇让他知道该怎么更好的保护自己，避免受伤。  
当然，就算是受伤也没什么大不了的。在几年前夜翼接待了几个有着特殊嗜好的大客户之后，公司把他带到了实验室一段时间，他彻底的失去了进入之后的所有记忆，只知道在他回来之后，他拥有了强大的自愈力——不管再怎么被凌虐，都可以迅速恢复的超能力。  
即使他并不想要。  
杰森把阴茎塞进了他的嘴，堵住他之后可能会有的痛呼。当然他也没忘记帮提姆掰开他的双腿，紧紧的握住他的膝盖直至出现青紫，这么多年了他从没有懈怠过，从没有一位客人在他们的床上出过意外。  
“你知道，你可以温柔点。”提姆轻柔抚摸着迪克膝盖处被杰森紧紧攥住的肌肤。  
“谁都不想出点什么该死的意外。”杰森咧开嘴笑了，“他已经被准备好了，你还等什么呢，德雷克先生？”  
提姆没有再等，他把阴茎沉入了迪克在之前已经被杰森彻底操开又清洗干净的甬道，感受着炙热的肉壁紧实的环绕着他，他开始毫不留情的抽插，并用力的撞击着迪克的前列腺。  
喉咙被阴茎毫不留情的塞住，迪克只能从鼻腔里发出闷哼。男人们还在他的头顶上聊天，试图给他规划未来的道路。  
“迪克，迪克。”提姆抚摸着他被塞得满满的唇角，“为我打开好吗，我想进入你的身体。”  
他当然知道提姆想要的是什么，自从他性成熟之后他的情人们就开始反复的要求他张开他的生殖腔，让他可以被灌满，然后怀上他们的孩子。  
有几个人甚至在迪克性成熟之前就试图这么干过——斯莱德·威尔逊，丧钟，一个优秀的雇佣兵，迪克不知道他更多的事，他只知道他刚出道没多久这个男人就盯上了他，他也是少有的几个不用杰森协助的客户之一，他同样是超人类，却是卢瑟集团不可或缺的合作者。斯莱德曾经试图插入他紧闭的生殖腔，在他没有确认性别之前，有好几次他都紧紧的压着他，那么用力的压住他的内壁，迪克几乎以为他的直肠都要被顶破。幸运的是，斯莱德最后每次都在他的惨叫和哭泣声中停了手。  
还有几个则更加的温柔一些，试图用手指甚至是舌头来帮助他放松然后张开。然而夜翼紧闭的生殖腔就像是他紧闭的心扉，从没有为他们打开过。  
直到他性成熟。迪克知道他没法在拒绝，他只能妥协，只能为男人展开他的隐秘，否则公司有的是法子达成他们想要的一切甚至是更多。  
杰森在中间出了很多力，他帮助迪克彻底的打开了自己。  
提姆转动着腰肢，阴茎画着圈儿的在他体内研磨，夜翼无法忍耐的挺起腰，双手紧握住床单，他顺从的调整好了姿势，可以让他的情人能够顺利的进入他的生殖腔。他为提姆打开的通道，和omega相比原本应该更加干涩，此刻却因为事前的准备与折磨变得柔软潮湿的生殖腔，他的子宫正等待着被精子填满，以孕育新的生命。  
果不其然的，提姆深深的插了进去，直到顶住他的宫颈口才停下，然后是反复的抽插与撞击，他的体腔内分泌了更多的液体来湿润自己，方便阴茎的侵入。  
快感逐渐燃烧，彻底掌控了大脑，三个人之间只剩下肉体撞击的声音和喉咙中溢出的闷哼。  
杰森是最先射出来的那一个，他在射精之前从迪克口中拔了出来，喷射在他的脸上，迪克只能张着嘴承受。  
然后是提姆，他在夜翼的体内成了结，深深的钉入了他所爱之人的身体，把所有的一切都给了他。  
最后是迪克，杰森紧紧的按住他的腿，直至他的膝盖贴到床单上，他被提姆那么深的进入了，他无法确认是不是连他的子宫都被侵入了，他柔嫩的生殖腔被彻底的撑开，只能颤巍巍的包裹着那个锁住他的坚硬的结，他哭的满脸是泪的被操到了高潮，直到体内被灌满才被松开。  
三个人都倒在了床上，迪克躺在他们中间彻底的失了神，只能无力的喘息着。  
“你想要些什么礼物呢，亲爱的。”恢复了一些精力的提姆支起身，用大拇指抹开了夜翼的脸上的精液。  
“我想……”迪克还没能从高潮的余韵中彻底脱离，他的大脑还几乎是一片的空白，只能无意识的重复的喃喃着提姆的话语，又好像在认真思考着提姆的提议。  
杰森没有打断他，有时候他也会给夜翼一些支配权，或许这能让他觉得快乐。  
“我想继续做个英雄。”当迪克终于平息下来，他才终于给了明确的回答，“不是站在台上给人们表演那种，是真的能够帮助人的那种。”  
“好的，没问题。”提姆温柔的答应了他，两个男人都没问他有没有去拯救别人，帮助别人的能力。“你真的太有事业心了，”提姆感叹，“有时候真希望你彻底从超级英雄的舞台上退出，然后可以回到家成我们的。”  
然后呢，成为被卢瑟集团彻底压榨利用，直到耗尽最后一点用处，甚至连尸体都要成为实验体的存在吗？  
迪克垂下眼没有回答。  
“现在，让我们再来一轮？”提姆提议，夜翼张开嘴迎接了他的亲吻，三个人又一次的纠缠在一起。  
之后是另一个，另一个，另一个……的情人们。  
夜翼的情人们并不算是最多的，却都是最好最有权势的，他不知道什么时候才是结束，也许一切都会这么持续下去，直到他死去的那一天，他看不到任何改变的契机。  
直到那一天，他感到了不对劲，新进公司的姑娘好奇又快乐的看着他，暗示了他某个好消息，他明白了一切，伸出手紧紧按住他的肚子，这其中有了新的生命。  
他怀孕了。  
喜悦与恐惧一起袭上心头，他还能继续这样下去吗，继续被卢瑟集团掌控、利用，最后甚至连他的孩子都可能不会被放过的利用个彻底。  
迪克垂下头，恳求那个姑娘不要说出这一切，他应该想想办法，他应该有个计划。  
他必须做出改变。  
夜翼应该是个真正的超级英雄，自由的翱翔于天际，拯救人们于水火。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要是jaydick和roydick。  
涉及束缚、道具、失禁啥的，有双龙提及，不喜勿入。

公司通知他们去进行新道具的测试。  
如果是真正的英雄，他们可能会看到新的制服、更加先进的武器、以及一切可以帮助他们更好的行侠仗义的小玩意儿。  
但他不是。  
他畏惧着即将到来的测试。  
迪克有些惴惴不安的在房间里走来走去，显得有点儿烦躁。他维持这样的状态已经有一段时间了，在他得知自己怀孕并试图隐瞒这件事之后。他越来越害怕与情人们的约会，也担心着不久之后公司对他将要进行的体检。他害怕他腹中的胎儿被发现，那个即将降生的孩子也会和他一样，成为将被公司利用殆尽的商品。  
在早些年，迪克刚刚成为公司的那个时候，超级英雄的生意才刚刚开始，上层们还没有那样的肆无忌惮，行事没有现在这样的熟练，有一些底限他们还不敢触犯。所以迪克幸运的保有了他的童年，也许可能并不愉快，却并没有真正的被侵犯过。  
但是现在，一些不好的消息传到了他的耳中，即使杰森拼命的阻拦，他也还是听到了一些不幸的孩子的遭遇，甚至得到了一些隐秘的求助。公司权利的扩大，以及他们对各种操作的熟练，让地狱的大门逐渐打开，恶魔们开始不再控制他们欲望，一些可怕的事情正在发生，并愈演愈烈，加入其中享受这些的人越来越多。他不敢明目张胆的和公司作对，只能悄悄的给了求助者们一些便利和途径。他不知道那些孩子最后有没有逃脱，但在事后杰森总会给他惩罚。  
过去他可以告诉自己那些孩子并不是他的责任，他已经做了他能做的一切，努力的把所有的愧疚与无力埋在了心底，时时忍受着由此而来的内心隐痛。可现在，他也将有一个孩子，他想要尽他所能的保护他或者她。  
夜翼成不了一个真正的英雄去保护其他人，那么迪克至少想要能够保护他的孩子。  
时间一分一秒过去，离公司约定的时间已经很近了。他们只提前了半个小时到来，因为公司要求他们这次不必提前做准备。这令迪克更加不安，等待的每一分钟都像是在地狱。  
大门被猛的退开，罗伊•哈珀提着一个巨大的银色箱子走了进来，身后跟着一个戴着眼镜的年轻男人。他把箱子小心翼翼的放在了桌子上，走过去给了迪克和杰森一个大大的拥抱。  
罗伊是奎恩家的养子，他和他的养父关系不佳，在被养父赶出家门后他度过了一段颓废的日子，然后不知道怎么和卢瑟集团搭上了线，也许是出于和养父作对的心思，罗伊成了他们的合作伙伴，也被公司安排着成了夜翼的长期情人之一。  
在得知今天需要测试道具的时候，迪克就知道会见到他，因为一直以来大部分的道具测试都是由罗伊进行的。  
他还记得上一次令他印象深刻的测试，他才刚刚分化成beta没多久，他的生殖腔总是那么的难以撬开，杰森为此向公司打了报告。  
然后罗伊带着新研制的道具来了，那是一根头部尖尖的按摩棒，上边还带着细细的倒刺，据说是根据犬与猫的生殖器的特性研发而出的。  
迪克当然是拒绝的，他不想被那污秽的东西插进身体，即使他已经那么的习惯于被利用。  
拒绝无效。  
杰森又一次牢牢的按住他。罗伊一边安抚的亲吻他，一边把润滑剂倒进他的身体。然后那根按摩棒伸进他的身体，柔韧的尖端按压在他的内壁上，找寻着他的开口。带着催情剂的润滑让他浑身炙热，体内不自觉的反应让他的生殖腔稍微张开了一条缝隙，然后就被狡猾的尖头溜了进去，并因为之后越来越粗的茎身被张的越来越开。  
当按摩棒开始滑动，棒身上那细小又坚硬的倒刺刺激着他娇嫩的生殖腔，他为此发出了近乎惨叫的呻吟，拼命的想要挣动腰身来摆脱这近乎折磨的快感，却被牢牢地按住，只能被动的接受着这一切，甚至连宫口都被尖端攻击，差点连子宫都被插入。  
后来他妥协了，彻底的放松了，任由可怕的快感燃烧了他的下半身，按摩棒在他的股间来来回回的滑进滑出，带出一波波因情动而分泌的液体。他的双眼被泪水朦胧，他的唇角有唾液溢出，他彻底的因为身体的刺激而失神，甚至连按摩棒在被罗伊不知怎么操作之后突然在他体内成结都只是颤抖着挺了挺身体，就没能再有更多的反应。  
后来的一切都是混乱而迷幻的，他只能哭泣着被动接受。按摩棒的结锁住他身体的时候，罗伊也跟着插了进去，他顶撞着最后也进去了他被撑满的生殖腔，然后是杰森和按摩棒，最后是罗伊和杰森一起。他或许有流血，因为杰森在进入他的时候贴着他的耳朵说好像是在享用他的第一次。他又很快的就愈合了，因为两个人插进他生殖腔的时候杰森在他体内成了结，他们喃喃的一边骂着他荡妇，一边灌满了他的体内。  
当他们最后拔出来后，还欣赏着他慢慢排出他体内精液的样子。罗伊和杰森甚至为此拍照留念。  
后来那根按摩棒在杰森手上呆了很久，每次准备的时候他们都会用它，直到迪克愿意乖乖的张开生殖腔让他的情人们插入为止。  
迪克不知道他今天将要遭遇的道具会是什么，但他知道每次最开始承受的时候，他都是那么的痛苦与恐惧。  
“不用担心，”罗伊轻抚迪克的耳垂安抚着他，“今天的道具不会带来太大的损伤。”  
迪克的视线不安的在银色的箱子和正在打开它的陌生男人之间游移。  
“一般来说我们都不会掺杂第三个人。”杰森的视线同样注视着那个人。  
“他只是我的助手，他会在弄好今天的道具之后就离开。”罗伊对迪克和杰森露出一个笑脸，“不如我们现在现在准备一下。”  
在陌生人面前脱衣服对过去的夜翼来说并不是难事，可当他不再这么做一段时间之后，再次重温就更加的让人难以忍受，罗伊体贴的注意到了这一点，他告诉犹豫的迪克，他可以保留他的内裤和背心，到那个人离开之后再脱掉。  
从银色箱子里被拿出来的是几个大小不一的银色圆环，看上去并不像是阴茎环，就算是对巨人来说，那些环也足够大了。  
“请伸出你的胳膊。”那个年轻人轻声说，然后他拿出两个金属环套在了迪克的大臂和手腕上。  
“这看上去就像是装饰品。”杰森在一边评价。  
“这可不是普通的装饰品。”罗伊露出一个得意的笑容，“有了这个，今晚你就可以好好的休息一下了，杰森。”  
不安涌上心头，迪克的视线停留在那些圆环上，拼命的想要知道这究竟是怎么用的。  
年轻人似乎发现了他的恐惧，他轻轻叹了口气，安抚的摸了摸迪克的膝盖，然后示意他抬起腿，让他可以把另外的两个套在他的大腿和脚踝上。  
迪克为这微小的善意拼命的露出了一个笑容，可是他依旧想哭。  
当所有的圆环都安装完毕，迪克的四肢和脖子上都被套上了。  
“这看上去更像是束缚装置，”杰森挑剔的说，“接下来怎么样？找链子把他吊起来？你知道他不怕这个。”  
是的，如果他们要求，迪克可以漂浮起来被他们操。  
“当然不，我们之前又不是没那么做过，但这是最新的。”年轻人最后把一个看上去像是头环的东西套在了罗伊的头上，然后不知道做了什么，所有的圆环上都散发出了蓝色的微芒，并转瞬消失。  
“已经启动，并设置完毕了。我就在隔壁的房间。”年轻人站起身，开始把一些零散的工具收拾回银色的箱子，然后迅速的离开了。  
“那么……”迪克有些犹豫，不知道是不是该把剩下的衣服脱下来，然后他来不及反应，就一声惊呼的被带飞到最近的墙门上，四肢大张的被锁在那里。  
“什么！”杰森猛的跳了起来，做出攻击的姿态，然后在罗伊的示意下再次放松下来。  
“看，这就是公司的最新研究成果。”罗伊笑着走到迪克面前，“它可以帮忙把超人类按在最近的平面。迪克，试着挣扎一下，看能不能成功。”  
迪克按照罗伊指示做了，让他恐惧的是， 他的四肢被牢牢的按在墙上，他所能做的大概就只有稍微动动他的躯干。  
“不……不行，我动不了了。”迪克喘息着回答。  
“现在还不用太兴奋，之后我会进行进一步的测试的。”罗伊把手伸进他的背心底下，抚摸着他的腰。  
“现在我就只需要看着是吗？”杰森问。  
“是的。”罗伊已经把迪克的背心掀到他的胸部以上，开始抚摸他的乳头，并不停的啜吻他。  
“好吧。”杰森耸耸肩，然后倒了满满一杯烈酒，缓缓地踱步到沙发边上坐了下去。  
而在另一边，罗伊猛的撕开迪克的内裤，在他的惊呼中没有任何准备的插进了他的身体。  
好疼，太疼了。这简直就像是在强奸。  
迪克好像又回到了刚开始被迫出卖身体的时候，客人们，还有杰森，都那么粗暴的对待着他，让他知道只有顺从才不会疼痛。  
后来随着时间的过去，在去见他的情人之前，杰森总是会给他充足的前戏和插入，来让他易于接受男人们的阴茎和结，让那些人以为他是个心甘情愿渴求男人鸡巴的娼妓。即使有几个知道内情有时候会让他们无需进行准备的，也会在插入之前进行充足的润滑。  
迪克在疼痛中惨呼，他拼命地挣扎着手脚，却只能让手腕无力的在圆环中转动而已。  
“抱歉，”罗伊又慢慢的从他的身体里拔了出来，带出了几丝鲜血，他的伤口随着阴茎的拔出迅速的愈合了，“我需要观察你在疼痛之下挣扎的力度能否挣脱。”  
然后迪克感到将他固定在墙上的力量消失了，他软软的滑了下来，跌坐在地。  
“现在我需要你到床上去。”罗伊抓住他的胳膊把他拉起来，并试图扶着他走，迪克推开了他，摇摇晃晃的自己走到床边倒了下去。  
那股力量又来了，迪克感到他又一次的被压住，身体被固定成一个淫荡的易于承受的姿态。  
“这到底是怎么了。”他喃喃的问，感到双眼酸涩，想要流泪。  
罗伊爬了上来，他看上去非常的抱歉。  
“测试还没结束，但是我希望这个能让你感觉好受点。”罗伊一边说着，一边把一个振动着的跳蛋塞进了迪克的体内。  
“啊啊啊啊！”迪克尖叫着扭腰，他用力的想要把那个在他体内震动不已折磨着他的小玩意儿排出来，却被罗伊的指头推的更深，直到按到他的生殖腔口才停下。“不，不，别，拿出来！”迪克恳求着，他不喜欢这些东西在他体内的感觉。  
“他们曾经还计划在腰上也弄一个，但是如果腰也被固定的话，我又怎么看得到这样的美景呢？”罗伊好像是在自言自语，又像是说给其他的什么人听。  
他静待了一会儿，直到迪克彻底的哭了出来，双臀颤抖着，好不容易才把跳蛋稍微排出了一个头，才把阴茎抵在迪克颤动的洞口处，慢慢的插了进去。  
经过之前痛苦的插入和跳蛋的折磨，迪克的体内已经有些湿润了，但还不够湿，这让跳蛋的震动和阴茎插入的摩擦感都格外的明显。迪克拼命的大口喘气，努力的适应着这一切，他早就该习惯了，这没什么大不了。  
但是随着罗伊的深入，以及他改变着角度的拼命戳弄着迪克生殖腔口，迪克还是有些太过紧张了。于是在抽插了几次之后，罗伊再一次的拔了出来，他把手指插入迪克的体内，开始摸索着他的开口，并用指尖戳弄着催促迪克打开他的身体。  
迪克闭上眼睛，不去想接下来可能发生的事，顺从了男人的要求。  
那个震动的小玩意儿被推了进去，敏感的腔道 颤抖着把它吞的更深。两道泪痕没入迪克的鬓角。  
紧跟着插进去的是罗伊的阴茎，他进入的那么深，直到顶着跳蛋到了他的宫口。迪克惊骇的睁开眼，还来不及说出拒绝的话语，跳蛋连同罗伊的阴茎就进入了他的子宫。  
他的情人们在之前的那段时间那样的热衷于撬开他的宫口，让他的身体再也没了拒绝的权利。  
“天啊，我都可以隔着你的肚子摸到我的阴茎了。”罗伊把手按压在他的小腹上发出惊叹，这让他更加的兴奋起来。  
恐惧感却涌上了迪克的心头——他插入了他的子宫，他孕育着一个新生命的地方，按在他啊小腹上的手让他无比清醒的意识到了这一点。  
他再一次开始挣扎，并想发出惨叫，最后的理智阻止了他说出真相，大脑想要让那根深入他体内的阴茎出去，被道具和男人阴茎激起快感的身体却无法控制的在进行挽留并试图追寻更多。他从没有被跳蛋深入过宫腔，也从未被如此的束缚与刺激过。  
跳蛋的震动和夹紧的腔道带来的快感让罗伊已经无暇去顾及迪克的反应，他开始抽插着，近乎疯狂的挺动着下半身，仿佛想要把什么从迪克的身体里挖掘出来一样。  
恐惧、快感、痛苦，所有的一切都混杂在一起，在不停的被插入中彻底的摧毁了迪克。  
罗伊按在迪克小腹的手掌感到了一股温热的湿意，他低下头，看到迪克被他操的失禁了，他转过头看着杰森大笑着炫耀这这一点，又把被迪克尿液沾湿的手掌移动到他的腰侧，以便能更用力的顶撞迪克的身体。  
最后他们无法计算这一切究竟持续了多久，只知道当罗伊从迪克身上离开的时候，迪克的下半身已经一片狼藉。他失禁了，也高潮了，股间被精液、尿液和因情动而分泌的体液彻底打湿，连屁股下的床垫都已经湿透。  
“操，太爽了。”罗伊一边感叹，一边把迪克身上的圆环拆了下来。“我把跳蛋留在了他的体内，你也可以趁机享受一下。”他对着杰森眨眨眼后，迅速的离开了。  
杰森丢下被喝干的酒瓶，慢慢的走到床边，看着迪克还处于高潮余韵中毫无反应的模样。不，或许他还处于高潮中，不停地高潮中，子宫里的跳蛋还在折磨着他。  
如果是过去，杰森会毫不介意的爬上床，按照罗伊所说的那样享用迪克的身体，这是属于他的特权，他可以撬开迪克尚未张开的身体，也可以享受夜翼被利用到烂熟的肉道。  
最近奇怪的情绪主宰了他，让杰森总是会对迪克手下留情，即使他很清楚的知道温柔可能最终可能会把他们两人一起推向毁灭，却还是无法自控的想要让迪克更好受一点。  
即使这是和公司的意志向违背的。  
从很早之前，不知不觉间他已经偷偷的做出了太多超出公司规定的事情，杰森同样恐惧着被公司发觉之后的结局。他原本试图用他的方式来保护迪克，最终他却做的糟透了。他伤害了迪克，也没能保护他。  
而现在杰森却又一次开始无法自控的遵从着本能，在迪克的无意识的呜咽中慢慢的扯出还在他的体内震动跳蛋，又用被丢在一边稍微干净点的床单包住他，抱着他从潮湿的床上离开，把他暂时的放到了沙发上，到浴室去给他放水。  
迪克在温水中缓缓地恢复了意识，他感到他正处于一个熟悉的怀抱中。他把脸埋进杰森赤裸温暖的胸膛，泪水慢慢的滑落。  
直到这一次，他才意识到究竟发生了什么，为什么他的情人们最近总是热衷于插进他的子宫翻搅成结——alpha天生的本能会促使他们在情人怀上其他人的孩子时，想方设法的在性交中弄掉那个不属于他们的血脉。  
如果继续下去，那么一次是偶然，两次是侥幸，三次、四次甚至更多次的被插入子宫之后，他的孩子还能继续存活下去吗？  
迪克感到了恐惧。  
他好像又回到了多年前眼睁睁看着父母坠落的那一刻，他无能为力，什么都做不了，最后只能面对那鲜血淋漓的事实，以及地狱的开始。  
“如果……如果这个道具研发完成，那么他们是不是就不再需要你了。”迪克问，他的牢笼，他的束缚，他的掌控者。  
如果有道具能替代这一切，杰森又有什么必要继续存在。  
迪克感到他身后的躯体僵硬了起来。  
“我怀孕了。”迪克继续说了下去，他要让该知道的人知道，“除了你，其他的人都在试图弄掉他。”  
杰森就是孩子的父亲。  
这解释了所有的一切，迪克焦虑和烦躁也好，杰森快要无法自控的保护欲与温柔也好。  
“带我离开。”迪克说，“我不想我们的孩子以后会和我们一样，成为娼妓或者皮条客。”揭掉所有的表象，迪克把最真实的一面说了出来。  
他怀揣着小小的希望能得到杰森的帮助，又无法确定那个一直掌控着他的男人是否会看在孩子的面上稍发善心。  
浴室内始终保持着沉默，唯有迪克细微的啜泣声在回荡。  
不安伴随着浴缸里水波的涟漪慢慢的散开，迪克的心开始逐渐下沉，也许这一次他赌输了，他可能很快就要面对公司的惩罚，以及最后被夺走孩子的命运。  
“好的。”杰森的声音在他身后响起，“我们一起离开。”  
他最终得到了他想要的答案。

**Author's Note:**

> 当然翅肯定能达成所愿，彻底的脱离掌控。  
ps：翅幼年的时候并没有被性侵，他直到更大之后有了一定名声之后才被拉出去接待客户，虽然也没好太多。


End file.
